


His gift

by SHERSHIYA_RUNA



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERSHIYA_RUNA/pseuds/SHERSHIYA_RUNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos lo acusaban de mentiroso, todos lo tratan de traidor pero no siempre fue así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His gift

Corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas se lo permitían. No volvería a hacerle caso a su hermano, no se dejaría arrastrar por él en sus locuras, se dijo el pequeño pelinegro mientras salía por la puerta trasera del palacio, la que estaba justo en las caballerizas. "Nunca" se repitió al momento en que se escondió detrás de una columna de madera mientras del otro lado el vigilante nocturno pasaba haciendo su ronda.

-Hermano- escucho que le hablaban justo detrás de él dos segundos después de saberse fuera de peligro-Por aquí.

El pelinegro siguió la silueta de su hermano mayor hasta que dieron con el caballo-lo suficientemente grande como para llevarlo a los dos- listo para que lo montaran. El más pequeño retrocedió dos pasos al momento en el que el rubio se subió a la silla y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a acomodarse detrás de él.

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Thor? Si papá nos descubre nos va a castigar- ambos sabían que su madre nos les diría gran cosa, pero si tenían miedo de la reacción de su padre.

-Vamos, hermano… nos están esperando, no podemos quedar mal-le dedico una gran sonrisa para calmar los temores del más pequeño y una vez más le tendió la mano para que montara con él- A demás, que pensaran de sus príncipes si no cumplimos con lo pactado. Vamos, Loki, padre nunca se va a enterar.

El pelinegro se apoyo en su mano y se subió al caballo aun sin estar convencido de que su pequeña aventura nocturna fuera lo mejor.

-Quédate tú con tus promesas- le dijo llamando la atención de la mirada azul de su hermano- Al final de cuentas ellos no son mis amigos.

-Podrían serlo si quisieras- le dijo entre risas. El caballo andaba a paso tranquilo. Su misión seria un éxito si lograban llegar al claro del bosque junto al castillo sin ser vistos por los guardias- Estoy seguro que Sif y Fandral podrían ser una gran compañía para ti.

Loki frunció el ceño de solo imaginarse s él y a Fandral entablar una conversación. ¿De qué hablarían? Con sus escasos 10 años estaba por demás definido que el rubio amigo de Thor tenia una preferencia enfermiza (a su parecer) con la guerra y con las armas-como todo buen as debería tener, según les decían sus instructores- que distaba de sus propios gustos a los libros y a la magia. Y Sif… Sif era otro tema en el cual prefería no meterse y dejaba que su hermano lidiara con la chica de espíritu guerrero.

-Lo que tu digas, Thor- le dijo por lo bajo sin animarse a decirle sus verdaderos pensamientos al respecto de su proposición de futuras amistades. Era mejor así, no estaba buscando nada más de lo que ya tenia con su hermano.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino, sin sorpresas o retrasos por lo que los hermanos dieron por exitosa la misión, a pesar de los pensamientos del pequeño. La verdad era que Loki estaba ahí contra su voluntad, él no había pedido ser levantado en la madrugada para apreciar las apuestas en las que Thor y sus amigos se enfrascaron justo cuando llegaron. Sus peleas con espadas y sus muestras de valor al adentrarse a un bosque que por siglos se dijo que estaba encantado le tenían sin el menor cuidado, por lo tanto prefirió ignorarlos al sentarse debajo de un árbol, encender una pequeña lucecita titilante con sus recién adquirida magia de luz y leer el viejo ejemplar de magia vanir que había sacado de la biblioteca esa mañana.

Quería a su hermano, pero sus practicas de lucha y su fanfarronería le hacían exasperar hasta el punto de que se prometía una y otra vez que ya no le seguiría en sus aventuras nocturnas ni en sus apuesta descabelladas.

Pero siempre rompía dicha promesa.

Esas noches se habían repetido incontables veces a lo largo del siguiente año, dejándole a Loki un par de cosas claras:

Los amigos de su hermano nunca podrían llegar a ser sus amigos.

Y siempre seguiría a su hermano aunque se quejara todo el tiempo de ello.

El verdadero problema se presento una noche- casi amaneciendo- que al llegar al palacio cometieron el error de dejar sueltas las correas del caballo personal de Thor para que este terminara encontrando parte del cargamento que acababa de llegar de víveres. Y como era lógico suponer, buscaron al culpable.

Y como las nornas no estaban de su lado en ese momento, Thor fue incriminado por la obvia razón de que el caballo era de él y nadie mas que la persona encargada de darle de comer y el príncipe tenían acceso a su establo. Y ahora marchaba silenciosamente rumbo al despacho de su padre, Odín, para recibir su castigo.

Loki vio caminar a su madre y a su hermano, uno al lado del otro, justo antes de que le rogara con la mirada a su madre que se detuviera y le escuchara. Un impulso ya que no tenia un plan de lo que iba a suceder.

-No fue la culpa de Thor- había casi gritado el pelinegro. Su madre espero unos segundo y le pidió que se explicara con mayor claridad- Thor no dejo el caballo suelto… la culpa fue de…- se quedo callado unos segundos, al igual que su rubio hermano que en silencio le pedía que dejara de hablar. Lo ultimo que quería era empeorar mas las cosas- fue el paje, él de las caballeriza…fue durante el paseo matutino de los caballos, yo lo vi desde mi ventana. Él tuvo la culpa, no Thor.

Su madre guardo silencio unos segundos meditando lo que su pequeño le decía. Thor solo guardaba silencio y le veía con ojos llenos de asombro y un tanto de miedo, si su mentira no salía bien él no seria el único castigado.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto su madre y él asintió- En ese caso, acompáñanos.

Los tres terminaron parlamentando con Odín acerca de lo que había pasado. Al ser un problema menor y de fácil arreglo lo dejo correr sin represalias y completamente creyente de que la verdad de todo venia de los labios de su hijo menor no se detuvo a comprobar los hechos. ¿Quién pondría en duda las palabras del príncipe? Nadie, en Asgard no había persona que lo considerara un mentiroso.

Hasta que ambos se vieron resguardados por las paredes de la habitación del mayor pudieron respirara tranquilos. Habían tenido miedo de que sus salidas nocturnas se cancelaran, y más miedo al sentir que su mentira pudo ser descubierta.

Por un momento Thor le sonrió cómplice y le sujeto uno de sus brazos con fuerza para que se pusiera de frente a él y que pudiera hacer que el azul de su mirada se encontrara con la verde del otro. Y de un momento a otro la sonrisa se volvió carcajada y esta se le contagio al menor, terminando ambos con los estómagos adoloridos y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eres un gran mentiroso, hermano- le confeso Thor una vez que el aire pudo volver a sus pulmones.

Loki solo se rió y acepto el cumplido encogiéndose de hombros. Él también lo había sentido, el decir la primera mentira no le había sido completamente fácil ya que a quien le mentía había sido su madre, pero a la hora de que sonara convincente y que las palabras no salieran con inseguridad de sus labios si fue muy fácil. Las palabras solo salieron como si siempre las hubiera cosechado en su cabeza.

Se rieron otro poco, sin preocupación y sin atisbo de idea de lo que el descubrimiento recién hecho representaba, y mucho menos aquello que iba a desencadenar.

Porque el mentir es un don y uno de ellos había nacido con el, solo le había hecho falta ese pequeño empujón.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer aporte en este fandom.
> 
> Espero que si llegaron hasta aquí les haya gustado y si fue así, díganmelo.
> 
> Esta solo es mi idea de como fue que Loki(mi amado) empezó a mentir, y que ambos forjaron sus respectivas personalidades gracias al otro. Y que de niños eran inseparables.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
